This Phase I, SBIR contract is for the development of a new vaccine targeting HER2/neu expressing breast cancers. The vaccine induces both cell-mediated and humoral immunity and the company is planning a first-in-man Phase I/Phase II clinical trial. It is anticipated that this new biotherapeutic product will complement and add to the armamentarium of existing therapies that treat HER2/new expressing breast cancers. In this SBIR Phase I study, the project will (1) manufacture the Ad5 [E1-, E2b]-HER2/new therapeutic product under cGLP, (2) perform toxicity evaluations of the therapeutic product, (3) collect and freeze organs/tissues for biodistribution studies. Etubics is developing a new vaccine targeting HER2/neu expressing breast cancers. The vaccine induces both cell-mediated and humoral immunity and we are planning a first-in-man Phase 1111 clinical trial. It is anticipated that this new biotherapeutic product will complement and add to the armamentarium of existing therapies that treat HER2/neu expressing breast cancers. The product consists of our novel Adenovirus serotype-5 vector platform (Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-HER2/neu) that induces HER2/neu specific immunity in naIve and Ad5 immune pre-clinical animal models. Treatment with the product reduces tumor volume in established HER2/neu positive tumors and prevents tumor implantation and progression. The product is manufactured in the Company's necessary and sufficient E.C? human cells. A Master Cell Bank has been produced under cGMP conditions. In SBIR Phase I studies, we will (1) manufacture the Ad5 [E1-, E2b]HER2/ neu therapeutic product under cGLP, (2) perform toxicity evaluations of the therapeutic product, and (3) collect and freeze organs/tissues for biodistribution studies. Upon completion of these studies, the Company will be prepared to cross-file with our FDA approved Ad5 [E1-, E2b-]-CEA IND and initiate manufacture of clinical grade material for a Phase 1111 clinical trial in breast cancer patients. Provide key